Steal Your Heart
Steal Your Heart is a song featured in Season 2 of Austin & Ally. This was the first successful song written by Austin. Austin performs this song at the courthouse in Tunes & Trials to all of his ex-girlfriends, except Ally. After this song is heard he wanted to know who is this song about. He sings this in a courtroom because Val (from Solos & Stray Kitties) sues him for stealing "Steal Your Heart" as revenge for not writing her a song for the Stray Kitties. He needs to prove he wrote the song or else it goes in favor of Val. After the performance he finally admits that the song was about Ally. This song is featured on the Austin & Ally: Turn It Up soundtrack, being the tenth song on the soundtrack. It was written by real life songwriters Jamie Houston, Alexei Misoul & Dan Book. Lyrics You're like the good boys So I'm not invited to the plans you make When you're with your friends But you know bad boys You can't deny it They can always show you where the fun begins Hey now baby, No doubt about it, girl You drive me crazy I'm pleading guilty to the way you make me Wanna steal your heart Steal your heart Call me criminal I won't deny you make me want it all, Everything you are So lock it up Go on and try it No matter what you do I'm gonna steal your heart I confess, I kinda like it that you're innocent Keeping up your guard I'll break it down So you can't hide it No matter what you do I'm gonna steal your heart You're a good girl The perfect picture of an angel's smile From a magazine But it's a new world And I know somewhere the side of you No one's ever seen Hey now baby, No doubt about it, girl You drive me crazy I'm pleading guilty to the way you make me Wanna steal your heart Steal your heart Call me criminal I won't deny you make me want it all, Everything you are So lock it up Go on and try it No matter what you do I'm gonna steal your heart I confess, I kinda like it that you're innocent Keeping up your guard I'll break it down So you can't hide it No matter what you do I'm gonna steal your heart You're gonna keep it Just like a secret Baby, believe me You gotta free it And you'll have everything you need You like the good boys So I'm not invited to the plans you make When you're with your friends But you know bad boys You can't deny it They can always show you where the fun begins Call me criminal I won't deny you make me want it all, Everything you are So lock it up Go on and try it No matter what you do I'm gonna steal your heart I confess, I kinda like it that you're innocent Keeping up your guard I'll break it down So you can't hide it No matter what you do I'm gonna steal your heart